I'm Not Your Ice Queen
by xxmarina-chanxx
Summary: {Fem!Su x Fin AU} Birgit Oxensteirna is a Tumblr girl who hates everyone and everything, except maybe for Nora Steillson. That's really the only reason why she went to that concert. It totally wasn't for the bitterly cute lead singer. (M for language.)
1. 1 - I Don't Wanna

My blog is not a cutesy blog with kittens and flower crowns.

No, I think more appropriate words to describe it are.. grungy.. and pastel.. and dark.

I like puns, and the color lilac, and soft pink, and pictures of nature.

Also, there's a lot of... fandom.. stuff on my Tumblr.. I adore British television shows.

I check my messages. There's two, one from a very nice anon, and one from my Icelandic friend Nora.

"hey i got 2 vip backstage passes to impending dooms next concert, and guess whos coming w/ me c;"

I scoff. "Lukas."

I check my Facebook, figuring she wasn't on right now. I click back over to my mailbox, and lo and behold, she was on.

"ew, no. you, you "

"me? I don't even like Impending Doom and you know that."

"come on, pwetty pwease? c: ill take you to ikea after~~~~"

"I /live in IKEA. why would that be motivation for me to go?" Yeah. I worked at IKEA. And shopped there. And ate there. Please.

"PLEASE"

I spin around in my chair. I really don't want to go, at all, but if I did go..

"alright. but you owe me. BIG TIME." I smirk.

"yES THANK YOU MWAH KISSES ALSO ILL BE OVER FRIDAY BC ITS ON SATURDAY YAY"

I sigh. "alright, fine. see you then."

I look around my apartment. I should probably clean. Or at least make it stay-in-able. It's not like Nora's never seen it dirty. 


	2. 2 - Viral Vines and Licorice Vines

I'm currently hiding under a mountain of blankets with Nora, laughing at vines and eating Twizzlers. She's been at my apartment for an hour, and I'm not sick of her yet, so that's a good sign.

She howls at that '9 + 10' vine and now I'm sick of her.

"Twenty-one! Twenty-one!" She keeps saying the number with a stupid voice and I want to choke her. "Shut 'p..." I shove her face away from me.

On the inside though, I'm kind of happy. Because even though Nora is annoying as hell right now, it just means she trusts me enough to act like this. She normally just crosses her arms and pouts and whines, but she's being open now.

"My name is Jeff!" And now she found the 'My name is Jeff' vine oh gosh.

She wraps her arms around my stomach. "C'mon, say it! Just once!"

I give her a stern look then cave as she gives me wide puppy-eyes.

"M' ... m' name 's Jeff.."

She falls off the bed, scream/laughing. "Nora?" I lean over. "Ya okay?" She rolls around, holding her stomach. "Holy fuck, it's so funny when you say it with your silly accent-!"

I blush darkly and glare at her. "M' accent's not silly. Piss off."

She pants, trying to catch her breath, and smiles. "Sorry. Don't be mad at me, Bir~"

I shove her. "Leave me alone." She pouts. "C'mon.. I'll kiss it better~"

She pecks me on the lips and I shove her again, blushing. "Stopppppp~!"

Nora pounces on me and pulls my arms behind my back, kissing all over my face. "Nora.. stop..!" I pull my arms free and shove her off. "'f I gotta shove ya again.. Yer.."

She leans right back over me. "I'm what~?" She grins.

I pull on her hair and she whines. "Yer gonna be sorry!" I shove her again and sit on top of her.

She pushes on my stomach. "Get off..!"

"No." I smirk.

"I'll bite you!" "'nd I'll pinch ya."

She bites my arm and I pinch her as promised. "Say yer sorry 'nd I'll get off."

She squirms. "S-Sorry.." I move off of her and she takes a deep breath. "You're kinda heavy.." "Well, don't make me mad 'nd I won't hafta sit on ya."

She looks away. "I'm sorry."

I look at her, feeling a little bad. "Hey, guess what?"

She turns to me. "What."

I clear my throat. "A potato flew 'round m' room before ya came, 'xcuse the mess that 't made.."

She stares. "Ah... ahhahaha!" She falls over on the bed laughing. "So that's why it's so dirty in here-"

I giggle. "Hah, yeah."

Nora yawns. "It's like, 5 am.. we should probably get to sleep..."

I nod and push her over on the bed, wrapping my arms around her. "Mm.. night." I snuggle her and fall asleep.


	3. 3 - Concert Going

I wake up in a pile of blankets, Nora's arms around my waist. "Hey baby.." I look down and she's smiling up at me. I give her a playful swat. "Shut 'p.."

I prop myself up on my elbow. "How'd ya sleep?" She pulls her arms away and stretches. "Nice. What's the time?"

I look over at my clock. "Two in the afternoon." She sits up, yawing. "Damn, we slept for that long?" I shrug. "Nn."

She crawls out of bed and stretches again. "Guess we'd better get ready. Got your outfit picked out, Bir?"

"Mm.." I nod and stretch out on the bed. I point to the outfit on the door. "'m wearing that."

Nora eyes the tie-dyed shirt and smiles. "I like."

She runs over to her suitcase and pulls out a dress, then rummages through her bag, pulling out necklaces and little tidbits to go with it. "Hold on." She goes in the bathroom and I pull myself out of bed.

I pull off my shirt, deciding to get dressed. I slip of my pants as well, and unclasp my bra.

Nora slams the bathroom door open, parading out in her tastefully distasteful outfit and I turn pink. "I like da tiddies." She licks her lips and I throw a pillow at her. "S-Shut 'p!"

I grab my clothes quickly and hurry to pull them on, embarrassed. As soon as I stand, she runs her hand down her hip. "How do I look, love~?"

"Like adorable. Also like ya could stab some'ne." She smirks at the comment. "Thanks doll. You look like the princess of death. Lemme put your hair up. I don't want you to get old guy vomit in your gorgeous fucking hair."

She grabs my long, soft pink hair and pulls it back into a loose ponytail, pinning up the front with two little cute bone clips.

"You look like a million bucks. Stay close to me 'cuz if anyone touches you I'll fuckin' kill 'em." She gives me a tight squeeze. "'kay, 'kay, can't breath-" I choke out.

She lets go and smiles. "Ready?" I nod. "Ja, lemme just grab m' bag." I grab said bag and hold the door open for her.

"Ya got the tickets?" I say as we walk to her car. "Yeah, they're in my front pocket." She reaches inside to double-check and nods.

We get in her cozy little car, and we're off. The ride is definitely not a quiet one, because I brought along some of my CD's and we're headbanging along to the loud music. It's about a 45 minute drive, an hour counting that time we went to a fast food restaurant.

The parking lot of the concert is packed, and we're fairly early. "Must be a popular band." I mutter to myself.

Nora smiles. "I didn't tell you this because I wanted it to be a surprise.. but.. Panic! At The Disco and Falling In Reverse are playing before Impending Doom."

My jaw hits the floor. "WHAT." She laughs. "Good thing you agree to come along, huh?"

Real, actual tears pour from my eyes. "Whoa.. slow down the waterworks..." She laughs to herself. "Can't... 'm so happy..." I dab at my eyes with my sleeve.

"Chill, bae, we're about to get out." She parks and I take a deep breath before getting out. "'kay, 'm good."

She grabs my hand and we make our way down to the concert, getting thoroughly checked and showing off our tickets. It seems like an eternity, but we finally make it to our seat, literally inches away from the stage.

P!ATD is perfection. I keep in my tears, trying to breath. The excitement is just too much.

And Falling in Reverse is just as good. But, but better.. because the lead singer.. reaches out.. touches my hand.. I cry for a while until Nora gets me to calm down.

They finish so quickly. And now it's time for Impending Doom. Nora's crying now, just a little. She bounces and sings and hits the table along with the music.

I dig into my kind of gross nachos, bored, watching the band play. And then I spot him. I don't know how I didn't realize it before.

The lead, he's gorgeous. My eyes fixate on him. His voice is so soft.. really quite unfitting for a heavy metal singer..

"Nora!" I shout as loud as I can. "WHAT-" I barely hear. "What's t' lead's name!"

"TINO!"

Tino? I rest my head in my hands. It's perfect for him. It's a pretty name. I hope the concert will end soon- because I.. I get to meet him! That's right! We have backstage passes!

And right on cue, the concert is over. Impending Doom disappears behind the curtain, and two guards lead us up behind stage to meet Panic! at the Disco and Falling in Reverse.

Nora's voice is so raw from screaming that she can't even greet the boys. The lead of P!ATD takes my hand and I want to cry happily. "I saw you crying the whole time, were we that bad?"

I shake my head, tears welling up in my eyes again. "So good.. yer performance was so good.."

He laughs. "That's a cute accent, where are you from?" I blush. "Sweden." I look at the floor. "Oh, how nice!"

He plants a little kiss on my cheek and I turn bright pink. "It was nice to meet you.." "Birgit." "Birgit.. how pretty. I hope to see you at another show soon~"

I almost die. The same pretty much happens with the lead of Falling in Reverse. They are both so sweet.

And before long, Impending Doom comes into the sort-of break room to meet us. The lead... the perfect lead.. Tino.. he shakes my hand. "Hi, I'm Tino! What's your name?"

I look to Nora, she's grinning, ooh gosh. But she's all over the drummer, ha.

"Birgit.." I blush and he smiles, sitting beside me on the couch. "Birgit, huh? Swedish?"

"U-Uh, ja.." He smiles wider. "I'm Finnish." "I know- I-I mean.." He laughs. "You're adorable, haha!" I glare at him, making him laugh more. "So cute!"

The rest of the time was spent with him talking about the members of his band, how it started, where they've traveled, the like. Soon it's over. Too soon, I might say.

He kisses my cheek. "I really hope to see you again." I stare at him, face crimson. "Y-You will. I swear."

He smiles widely and slips something down my shirt, then gives me a full-fledged kiss on the lips. "Bye!" He runs off with the rest of the band.

Nora sighs loudly. "That was so perfect.. have fun?" I'm too busy feeling around in my shirt to answer. "Bir! You don't do that in public! This is America, for fuck's sake!" I blush. "N-Nej! I just-" I finally find the little thing.

It's a card, with his number right on it. Tino's, I mean. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I fall right off the couch. "Bir? We have to go now? Get up?"

"HE GAVE ME H'S NUMBER" "His what?" "NUMBER!"

She pulls me up and looks at the card. "Well, hot dog. I'll be damned. Let's go now."


	4. 4 - Bitter Brennivin and Tears

Nora's hands are gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles are white. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Why the fuck did it have to be Tino?" "'xcuse me?" "Out of all the people you could like, why him?"

I stare at her blankly. "W-Why are ya gettin' so mad?"

"Because he's an ass!"

"He doesn't seem like an ass-"

"Because he was trying to make a good impression!"

"Well, how do you know?"

"Because we're related, damn!"

I go quiet. "R... Related..?"

"Yes, we're cousins!"

"Why's it matter..?"

"Why should he get to have you?! He's an ass! Why not me?!"

My face turns pink and I understand. "Nora, I-"

"No, just shut up! Okay?!" I can hear the tears in her voice.

I nod and move a little closer to the window, hiding my face from her. Because now I'm crying too.

The rest of the car ride is quiet. Pure silence. No one says another word the whole time. We don't even stop to eat again.

As soon as she pulls up to my apartment complex, she sighs. "Look, I.. I'm sorry."

I grab my bag and step out of the car, too embarrassed to look at her still.

"Birgit!"

I don't turn around.

"Birgit!"

She follows me to the front door of the building and pins me to the wall.

"Fucking look at me!"

I do finally look up at her, tears running down my cheeks. "What."

"I said I'm fucking sorry!"

I squirm in her grip and try to break free.

"No, look at me!" She turns me to face her. She's breathing heavily, she's so angry.

Her lips crash against mine and my eyes widen. She forces my mouth open and gives me a heated French kiss. She tastes like Brennivin. She must have snuck some in to the concert.

She finally pulls away and I choke on her alcoholic taste. "Why don't you love me. I do everything for you and you just hate me. I hate you. I hate you." She collapses to her knees and hugs my waist, sobbing.

"I love you so much-! And I- You won't- not me!" "Nora."

I grab her by the shoulders. "Get up, let's go. Now."

She shoves me off and runs to her car. "Fuck you." She gets in her car and slams the door.

"What about yer stuff?!"

She stares at me through the windshield, tears dripping down her face, and gives me an obscene hand gesture.

"Fine." I turn on my heel and spit on the ground, trying to get her bitter flavor out of my mouth.

It's going to be a lonely night.


	5. 5 - Sad Times at IKEA

It is a bitter night, and it's a bitter morning, too. I hug onto a stuffed dog that Nora had got me and sob most of the night. By the time I get up for work at 7 am, I'm practically dead.

It's hard to go to work when you feel like this. It's so hard to plaster on a cute smile and help the stupid customers find end tables and sofas. I'm almost in tears by break time, but some how I manage to keep it together.

I step outside for my 30 minute break, which is pretty long, thankfully. I sit outside the backdoor, leaning against the brick wall, and smoke. And cry. Mostly the latter.

One of my coworkers steps outside. "Hey, Bir, how's it- Bir?"

I guess I was crying a little loudly. "What's wrong?!" He leans over beside me and studies my eyeliner-covered face.

"'s nothin'... don't worry, Ivan-" "Break is over soon! You have to cheer up a little, so tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help!"

"'s Nora..." My voice cracks, just trying to spit out her name. "-fighting.."

Ivan hugs me and I start to sob again, hiding my face in his shoulder. He pats my back. "Hey, hey.. it's okay.. shhhh.."

My fingers dig into the fabric of his soft, fleecy coat and he strokes my hair. "It's okay.. Birgit.. listen to me, look up, da?"

I hiccup and look up at him like he says. "How'd you like to come to my place after work? J-Just as friends, I mean. You can tell me all about what happened and cry as much as you'd like."

I sniffle and nod, wiping off my cheeks with my shirt sleeve. "Sounds.. sounds good.."

Ivan smiles. "Okay. Ready to go back in?" I nod again.

"Oh, I'll go ahead and take your spot at front desk. Think you can handle cooking for a bit?"

"Ja, 'm good at cooking.." "Alright." He smiles. "Come on." He pulls me up by the hand and leads me back inside.

It's a lot easier to work in the kitchen. It keeps my mind off of things, plus it's pretty fun to cook.

I must have made at least 200 meatballs in a few hours. I make them a lot at home, so it's a breeze. I ought to switch stations with Ivan more. He's a good friend.

Soon Ivan comes into the kitchen, holding my coat. "Good job today!" He smiles and helps me put on my coat.

I nod. "Th'nks.. fer switchin' stations with me.. 'nd everything.." I give him a slight smile and he pats my back. "C'mon, let's go now!"

I trudge outside. It's raining. Perfectly reflecting my current mood. "Shoot.." Ivan pulls up the hood of my coat and covers my head, then runs to his car and opens the door for me. I give him a confused sort of look and get inside. "Th'nks."

He walks around, taking a seat and starting the car. "How'd you get here this morning? I thought you didn't have a car?"

"Bus.." I sigh. Nora is usually my ride to work.. "Oh, well, I'll pick you up tomorrow, if you need!"

I nod. "That'd be great." "What time?" "7."

It would be a silent ride if Ivan wasn't singing softly the whole time. His voice is very sweet, and he sings in Russian, along to some song I don't know. It's very calming, I almost fall asleep.

His house is surprisingly close to IKEA. About 15 minutes away, I'd guess. He opens the door for me again, and leads me inside. "My sisters are out right now.."

He takes my coat and sits with me on the sofa, sitting down with his legs crossed, and his head rested on his hand. "So, what troubles you?"

"Yesterday.." I sigh. "Yesterday I went t' a concert with Nora.. and.. we had backstage VIP passes.. 't was really nice.. well, t' lead singer of favorite band 's also her cousin..? I guess.. somethin' like that.."

Ivan doesn't notice that I'm doing, neither do I, really, but I'm falling over into his lap, slowly. "'s very cute.. his name 's Tino.. 'nd.. I met 'im.. he gave me his number.." "Da..?"

"'nd.. 'n the car... Nora.. Nora shouted 't me.. b-because.. I.. I guess she likes me.. a-and I like her cousin.." He holds my head in his lap and strokes my hair. "I'm sorry.."

"'nd then," I choke up, "when we got home, s-she was drunk.. o-or somethin'.. she kissed me.. she shouted more.. 'nd then she got 'n her car 'nd drove off-"

I'm in tears by the time I finish my stupid little story. Ivan pulls me up, and hugs me tightly, letting me cry into his shoulder again. "I'm sorry.. I really am.."

I can't even offer up an "it's not your fault". All I can do is sob, more and more.

"Princess.. are you tired?" It's been about 5 straight minutes of me crying. I nod, hugging him tighter. "Do you want to go to sleep?" I nod again.

He loops his arm under my legs, and scoops me up. I hold onto his shoulders, hiccuping as he carries me upstairs into the guest room. He lays me in the bed and covers me up, then starts to leave.

"Wait- don't go-" I reach out for him and he pauses. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" I nod and pull on his scarf.

Ivan lays beside me, staring at the wall uneasily. I pull him closer, and wrap my arms around him, hiccuping, yawning.

He looks down at me. "Please cuddle me.." I mutter. He pauses before pulling me closer, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "This okay?" I nod and breath in his scent, musky.

I slowly fall asleep, and I guess he slips out of the room.


	6. 6 - Bizarre Sisters

I wake up in a bed that is not my own. Which is unsettling, to say the least. I get out of bed, legs shaking, unable to remember what happened last night. Or yesterday, for that matter.

I walk downstairs, down a long hallway, looking around at pictures on the wall, very princely figures. I hear soft humming and some soft of sizzling from the next room. I peek around the corner and my eyes widen.

"Ivan?" The person humming turns around. "Oh, Princess! You're awake! I'm making pancakes, want some?" I nod. "Please."

I sit at the table in the center of the room. "Where am I, pray tell?" He turns with a plate stacked high with pancakes. "You mean to tell me you don't know?" I shake my head.

"I slept so well las' night.. I can't remember anythin'.." I pause. "Oh, wait, I sort 'f remember. I was at work.. 'm at yer house..?" I shove a bite of pancakes in my mouth and look around again. He chuckles. "Excellent observation, Princess, you fell asleep last night and I never got the chance to take you home."

He continues cooking. "We didn't do anythin'.. right?" My cheeks turn pink, just thinking of it. He shakes his head. "No, we didn't.. you laid in my lap and cried a little." He laughs. "Then you went right to bed."

I take another bite. "Oh.. right.. Did yer sisters ever get home? 'd like to say hi t' them." He gives me a look of surprise. "Yes, they should be down in a minute.."

Suddenly there's a soft thud, followed by a high-pitched cry. "Oh.. here they come.." Ivan disappears for a minute, the returns with a very curvy blonde, who's sobbing.

"This is my big sister Katyusha.." She wipes her eyes and sits across from me. "I'm Katyusha.. silly me.. you already know that.." She tears up again and sticks her hand out, trembling. I take her hand and shake it.

"M' name's Birgit." She laughs. "I know.. that's such a pretty accent, where are you from? "Sweden.." I shrug. "And you work at IKEA, how funny!" "Y-Yeah.."

I turn towards the door, hearing the click-clack of heels. Ivan turns too, smiling uncomfortably. "Oh, Natalya, you're awake!" I take it that's his other sister. She's not quite as well-rounded as Katyusha, but she has platinum blonde hair like Ivan. "Yes." She grabs my hand to forcefully shake it. "I'm Natayla."

Ivan gives them both a plate, smiling nervously at me. Katyusha happily eats her pancakes and Natalya glares at me, cutting her food aggresively. I stuff my face full of pancakes, not really wanting to say anything more to either of them.

I finish eating and look at Ivan. "What's th' time?" "7:18." He puts my plate in the sink. "Ready to go to work?" "Ja.." He smiles and grabs our coats and hands mine to me. "Come on." I shrug my coat on and step outside.

He leads to his car and opens the door for me. As soon as he gets in, he sighs. "I don't know why you'd want to say hi to them..." I shrug. "I didn't know."

I sigh and slump over in my seat. "Do you want to switch stations with me again?" I nod. "Ja.. 'm still not ready to deal with all those people.."

He smiles. "It's fine. You seem better at cooking than I am, anyways." He pulls out of the driveway and we head off.

"Oh, I really hate to ask this Princess.. but.. I'm curious.. do you think you will still be friends with Nora?" I stare at him. "I.. I don't know.."

"Have you tried to call her?" "Hnmmm." "Maybe you should try that?"

I lean my head against the window. "It's been what... three days...? D' ya think she f'rgives me?"

He shakes his head and I tense up in shock. "No, you haven't done anything wrong at all, Princess.. maybe.. she needs time to think. Or some space. You should leave her a message when you get home."

I sigh in relief and nod. "Alrigh'... I guess... 'f we did... 't would be weird..."

"I get that.. but it's better than not friends at all?"

"Maybe 'm blowing this way out of proportion.."

Ivan sighs. "Maybe you both are."


	7. 7 - Kiss Scene

After work, I go home. And prepare myself for what I have to do.

I call Nora.

And luckily, she doesn't have Caller ID, because I know she would never have answered.

"Hello?"

"Nora, please don't hang 'p."

"What do you want." Her voice suddenly gets harsh, and I cringe.

"Whatever I did, please, 'm sorry. I want us t' be friends still. 'll do whatever 't takes."

She goes quiet for a minute. "It's my fault. I've been an ass. I can't tell you who to like. I'm sorry."

I pause, trying to find words. "Do you want to come over?"

"Sure. I'll be over in half an hour."

I try as hard as I can to make myself look presentable in those thirty minutes. And I guess I succeeded.

Someone knocks on my door, and I put down the food I was making.

"Bir..?"

I look up, and it's her. She barely peeks out from behind the door, holding her bag, and figeting.

"Come 'n." She looks at the floor as she comes inside. "I made fish... 'f ya want some.."

She shakes her head. "I just.. I want to talk.."

I nod. "We can go 'n m' room. 'f ya want."

Nora walks back to my bedroom without saying a word, and sits on my bed. I shut my door when I come in.

"What d'ya wanna talk about?" I sit beside her.

"You.. you weren't supposed to find out.." Her voice cracks and I tense up.

"Find out what..?"

"I love you.. m-more than a friend.."

I don't know what to say. I take a minute to think.

"'t was already kind 'f obvious."

She looks up, eyeliner dripping down her cheeks, but it's pretty, in a way. She leans in towards me, eyes half-lidded.

"I love you so much.. I can hardly stand it.."

Her hand finds its way to my cheek, and I close my eyes. "Nora.."

She brings her face close to mine, so close that I can smell her perfume, her shampoo, even her lipstick.

"I love you."

She gently kisses me. It was nothing like the other night, it was so sweet, a butterfly kiss.

"I love you more than life itself."

She kisses me again. And again. I don't fight back, her arms wrap around me, and I sink into them.

We slowly fall back onto the bed, she kisses me, I don't kiss back. But I still don't resist.

Nora gently bites at my lip, and I open my mouth a little, knowing. Her tongue finds its way in my mouth, touches mine, and I let it.

She pulls away. "You don't want this, do you."

I shake my head. "I don't know.. I like 't.. b-but.. I.. I want t' be friends.."

"We can still be friends!" She laughs. "A little kissing never hurt anyone!"

"But ya don't want t' stop at kissing, do you..?"

She tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls me close to her. "You're right.. I don't.. but it'll be enough if that's all you want.."

She presses her forehead to mine, and kisses my nose. "I'm happy with just this much.. to be able to touch you like this.. I.."

She kisses me again, and pulls away. "It's all I've wanted."

I lean forward, and just barely kiss her. Her eyes widen a little.

"I want t' be friends.. but I guess 's okay to do this.. 'f we can still.. be friends."

She laughs softly, and nods. "Yes.." Her hands hold the nape of my neck, pull me as close as I can get. "More kisses."

We kiss again. It's soft, and gentle. We kiss until we can't kiss anymore, and Nora falls over on my bed, smiling softly.

"I love you."

I snuggle up next to her, a tiny smile on my face. "I love ya too."


	8. 8 - Number

I wake up at 6 the next morning, feeling a bit grumpy since I was up so early on my off day.  
>After I dress, I decide to make breakfast for Nora since she's still asleep, and I end up making pancakes. Nothing too fancy.<br>I stand to grab the milk, then realize there is none. There's still a bit of time before Nora will get up, so I grab my purse.  
>I rummage through, trying to find my wallet.. and pull out the card as well.<br>The card being the card with Tino's number on it, of course.  
>I grab my wallet and run out of the apartment, and start to walk to the store.<br>And debate calling Tino.  
>Tino, Tino, Tino.<br>To call or not to call?  
>I call. I pull my phone from my pocket and bite my lip as I type in the number.<br>The phone rings. Rings, rings.  
>"Hello?"<br>Oh gosh, it's him. He sounds pretty.  
>"T-Tino?"<br>"Juu, that's me! Who's this?"  
>"'s me.. Birgit.."<br>"Birgit.." There's a pause. "Ah! Birgit, right, I'm sorry! How're you?"  
>"I-I am fine.. I-"<br>He laughs happily. "We should meet up sometime! I'm in NYC right now! How close is that to you~?"  
>"I-I live 'n New York City.." I barely spit out.<br>"Really?! That's great! I'm at the Marriott, do you think you could meet me here? I'd love to see you~"  
>"J-Ja.."<br>"Great! Just get to the hotel and page me! And if anyone asks, show them the card I gave you.. assuming you still have it~"  
>"J-Ja... I-"<br>"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow then, beautiful!"  
>There's a dial tone.<br>"I.."  
>I jam my phone back into my pocket, tears welling up in my eyes.<br>He didn't really even remember me.  
>I run in the store and grab the milk, and run home.<br>It was stupid of me to even think he would remember me, I don't know why I'm crying.  
>But I can't stop it.<br>I put the milk on the table and go to the bathroom, and lock the door. And collapse on the floor.  
>Any other girl would be giddy to spend the day with a star, but I'm ashamed.<br>He didn't remember. He only wants to play with me.  
>The door handle jiggles and I freeze.<br>"Bir? Birgit? What's wrong?"  
>Nora. She watched me walk in here. I feel idiotic now.<br>"..fine." I mutter, trying to sound at least a little put together.  
>The handle jiggles again. "Birgit.. c'mon... open up.."<br>"Go away.." I groan. There's no way I can let her see me like this, not for this reason.  
>"Birgit, I'm serious! Open!"<br>I shake my head, which was pointless, she couldn't hear it, and bury my head between my knees.  
>Suddenly, the door opens, but I don't bother to look up.<br>"Bir, baby, what's wrong?!" She falls over at my side. How can two relatives be so different?  
>I feebly brush her away. "Don't.. want.."<br>I can't even finish the sentence.  
>"Come here.. get off the floor.." She grabs me by the wrist and hoists me up, dragging me into the bedroom, and flops me onto the bed.<br>"Talk to me.. it's okay.." She snuggles close to me, and I wrap my arms around her waist and sob.  
>"Birgit?"<br>I don't answer. I can't. I'm choking on my own tears.  
>She sighs softly and pulls my hair aside, rubbing my back. "Shh, shh, baby.."<br>I quietly sob until I can't anymore, it hurts. I calm down a little.  
>"Are you ready to talk now? Where did you go?" Nora pulls me up in her lap, wiping off my face with tissues.<br>I nod, hugging her tightly. "I.. I went t' the store.. a-and I found Tino's number.."  
>She cringes on 'Tino'. "And you called him?"<br>I nod again. "He didn't remember me 't first.. 'nd.. t-then.. he invited me to his hotel.. I feel.. I feel so used.." I bit my lip, tearing up.  
>"I told you.. I told you.. he's an ass.." She strokes my cheek and brushes away the tears.<br>I shake my head. "B-But.."  
>She pulls me close and gently kisses me. "No.. honey... I told you.."<br>I lean over on her shoulder, hugging her. "I-I'm sorry-"  
>"It's not your fault.. shh.."<br>And she whispers sweet nothings to me the rest of the day.


	9. 9 - Kawaii Killer

I go to Tino's hotel the next day.  
>Sounds stupid, right?<br>Hear me out, though.  
>I go right up to his room, wearing a frilly dress, dolled up like a kawaii princess.<br>Because that's really going to contradict what I'm about to do.  
>I knock on the door, and he comes running.<br>"Hi! Yo-"  
>I grab him by the collar. "Don't you ever toy w'th me again. Disgusting boy."<br>He stares up at me, eyes wide. "W-What?! I-I wasn't!"  
>"What's m' name?"<br>"I-It's Birgit!"  
>I grab his hand, looking to see if he had it written down somewhere. He doesn't.<br>"I see." I drop him. "Why did ya invite me ov'r?"  
>He rubs his throat. "I-I wanted t-to talk!"<br>"Talk? 'bout what?" I tilt my head.  
>He sighs. "Come in?"<br>I nod and step inside of the room.  
>He shuts the door and sits on the bed.<br>"I think.. I really like you. Honestly. I don't really know what it feels like to like, like someone.. I.."  
>I put my hand on my hip. "Well.. what d'ya feel?" I hope he doesn't look up and see the bright red blush on my face.<br>"My chest feels tight when I think about you.. and I.. I kinda smile and my face burns... I can't get you out of my head!" He looks up. He's blushing too.  
>My shoulders go down. "Really?"<br>He nods. "I'm gonna be in New York for the next year.. Matthias broke his hand.. we promised we would wait until he could play again.. I wanted to settle down.."  
>I sit beside him. "Really..?"<br>He laughs. "I was even thinking I could rent an apartment and live here!"  
>My heart is beating in my chest. For a year.. he likes me.. he likes me..<br>"Tino.."  
>I grab his hand. I have to see if he really likes me. If I really like him.<br>Because I want this so bad. Something inside me wants this.  
>He stares at me as I slowly pull him into a kiss.<br>I make it a deep one. He eventually untenses and smiles as we pull away.  
>"I think I like ya too."<br>His smile gets wider. This time its him who says it. "Really?!"  
>I nod. "You listen t' me though. What are your plans?"<br>He shrugs. "I didn't think I'd get this far! I guess.. w-we could.. date or something?"  
>I blush. "We have t' take it slow. That's t' only way this will work. Okay?" I look right into his eyes.<br>"Yes." He nods. I think he's being sincere.  
>I stand. "I'll call ya tomorrow."<br>Tino smiles. "Great! I'll be waiting!"  
>I walk to the door and wave as I walk out. "See ya."<br>"Bye!"  
>I think that went okay.<p> 


	10. 10 - Cuddles and Waffles

"Birgit? Where'd you go?" Nora stares up at me from behind the couch.  
>"Out."<br>"Out whereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" She whines.  
>I slip off my coat.<br>"You went to Tino's hotel, didn't you."  
>I nod. "Yes."<br>"Birgit... why?!" Her shoulders droop.  
>"H-He wanted t' see me.. I wanted.."<br>"But what did I tell you?!"  
>"Ya told me I shouldn't.." I feel bad.<br>"Then why did you go?"  
>"I went to yell 't him.." I say quietly, almost whispering.<br>"Did you?" Her voice drops too.  
>I nod. "A little. He said he 'nly wanted t' talk.. he said he really likes me.. I th'nk he was bein' serious.."<br>I can't look at Nora. She's probably crying or something. She must be.  
>"And then what?"<br>"We're dating."  
>"Oh."<br>I don't say anything else. I'm scared to, honestly.  
>"Are you happy?" I look over at her, a little surprised. She's not crying. She's not even frowning. She looks a little curious, I might even say.<br>"I don't know.. I told h'm we have t' take 't slow. So we both c'n figure out how we feel."  
>"And he said okay?" I nod. "Yes."<br>She nods. "Well.. if you're happy.. then I'm happy for you."  
>I smile slightly. "Mean 't?"<br>She nods again. "As long as I still get to give you friendship kisses sometimes." She grins.  
>"Sure. No tongue though, 'kay?" "Aww..."<br>I snicker. "Just one more w'th tongue will b' okay.. I guess.."  
>She tackles me before I even finish my sentence and gives me a huge kiss.<br>I will miss this though.

It's Monday morning. I stand up, letting the blankets fall behind me, stretching.  
>My little leech hugs my waist. "Birrrrrrrrr... why are you up so early... nngh."<br>I ruffle her hair. "'s time fer me t' go t' work."  
>I pull her arms off me, slipping on my work clothes.<br>"Waaaaaaaaahhhhh... I don't want you to gooooo... what am I gonna do all day..?" Nora rolls over on the bed, kicking the blankets off of her.  
>"Clean? Go shoppin'? Something, I dunno." I shrug, walking into the kitchen.<br>She trails after me and I give her a look. "Put clothes on and maybe I'll make you waffles."  
>She looks down at herself, then up at me. "Aww... fine." She scampers back in the bedroom, and I get started on breakfast.<br>Waffles, and scrambled eggs. Good enough.  
>Nora finally wanders out when I'm finished with the eggs, and grabs a frozen waffle, nibbling on it.<br>"Bad Nora." I snatch it off of her and smirk as she pouts. "Let m' finish first."  
>I shove a plate of waffles into the microwave and set it for 4 minutes, turn to her, and sigh.<br>"Tired?" She leans on her elbow against the counter. I nod.  
>"Yeah. I was thinkin' all night. Didn't sleep much."<br>"Thinking? About what?" She tilts her head.  
>"Tino." I stare at the floor. "Oh."<br>The microwave dings and I pull out the plate, wincing. "Done."  
>Nora grabs four waffles from the plate and puts them on the plate with the eggs.<br>I stare at her. "I want some 'f those."  
>She looks at me, then the eggs, then me. Sighs. "Here.." She shoves half of them onto my plate.<br>"Th'nks." I shovel food in my mouth, watching the clock. "ve got ten minutes left."  
>She nods. "Okay. I'm done." I look up, and she's already eaten all the waffles, and half of the eggs. Like a vacuum cleaner, really.<br>She gives me a grin and smacks me. "Let's go."  
>I nod, shuffling to the car.<br>Then we go to work.


End file.
